Pesquisas casi fallidas
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Peter ha llegado con sus amigos a pedirles ayuda con cierto asunto. Pero James, Sirius y Remus tienen sus dudas, así que averiguarán todo lo que puedan antes de ponerse a celebrar. Lástima que para ello, debieran indagar con las chicas más complicadas que conocían. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**_ _el presente One puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, por lo que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One es parte del "Intercambio de Regalos 2014", del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

_Mi Amigo Secreto es **Eileen Black**. El One es de su segunda petición, y la trama surgió casi toda de lo siguiente: "[…] Que contenga humor y que participen los cuatro, no quiero que se dé un excesivo protagonismo a uno y los demás apenas se nombren en el fic. Y por favor, que no se maltrate a Peter. […]". Espero cumplir sus expectativas y que no destroce su canon mental de lo que fueron los años escolares de los Merodeadores._

* * *

**Pesquisas casi fallidas.**

James estaba boquiabierto, Sirius no se podía mover y Remus había perdido el habla.

Eso, en el fondo, a Peter le molestó. Pero solo un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber —¿No me van a ayudar?

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas. Una parte suya quería reír, gritar, bromear y darle a Peter la enhorabuena; por otro lado, estaban temiendo que no todo fuera lo que parecía.

—¡Claro que vamos a ayudarte! —soltó Sirius, saliendo de su estupor —¿Cuándo has quedado?

—Eh… En la siguiente excursión a Hogsmeade.

—Antes de las vacaciones de Navidad —se acordó Remus, por fin hallando la voz.

—Sí, bueno… Pensé que le gustaría, además que quizá no nos veamos en vacaciones…

—Peter, amigo, si haces todo bien, ella misma te pedirá que se vean en vacaciones —aseguró James, sonriendo ligeramente. Muy ligeramente.

—¡Ojalá!

Cuando Peter dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio, los otros tres jóvenes volvieron a mirarse unos a otros, con diversos signos de desconcierto.

—Esto hay que investigarlo —sentenció James de golpe.

Remus y Sirius asintieron.

–&–

En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor en mil novecientos setenta y seis eran conocidos por ser unos alborotadores. James Potter y Sirius Black eran los cabecillas de la "pandilla", como a veces la designaban los profesores, horrorizados que un miembro de la misma fuera el normalmente sereno Remus Lupin, quien para más señas también era prefecto. Muchos consideraban un añadido misterioso la figura de Peter Pettigrew, que parecía no hacer otra cosa que secundar a sus amigos en cualquier plan que tuviera, pero claro, la gente ajena a esa amistad no tenía ni idea de todas las cosas que habían compartido.

Muestra de la amistad que los unía era la sincera preocupación que James, Sirius y Remus sentían en esos momentos por Peter.

Su "investigación" iba a dar comienzo.

—Hola, Lily.

Remus, siendo el más tranquilo de los tres, fue enviado a hablar con Lily Evans, una pelirroja de ojos verdes muy guapa que también poseía un carácter difícil. En realidad, James había querido ir con ella, pero Sirius muy amablemente (nótese el sarcasmo) le recordó que Evans no quería verlo ni a dos metros de distancia, así que por una vez James contuvo sus ganas de hablar con la pelirroja y le encargó el asunto al joven Lupin.

—¿Qué pasa, Remus? —quiso saber Lily, que iba rumbo a la biblioteca, cargada de libros.

—Necesito preguntarte una cosa, espero que no te ofendas…

—Si empiezas así, creo que me voy a ofender —indicó Lily.

Remus, tomando aire con profundidad, soltó su duda a bocajarro.

—¿Macdonald está tramando algo?

Por toda respuesta, Lily le dedicó una mirada de desdén, un arqueamiento de cejas y lo dejó plantado donde estaba. Remus, como pocas veces, se sintió un idiota, debido a que no quería empezar así la conversación.

A ver cómo se tomaban sus amigos semejante chasco.

–&–

Al día siguiente, Sirius fue enviado con la prefecta de su curso y casa, Heather O'Campbell. James estaba seguro que su amigo sería el más adecuado, debido a su sentido del humor y a que O'Campbell no le huiría, como solía hacer con Remus ("es tan obvio que _Lunático_ le gusta que no sé por qué él no hace algo", soltó James con una sonrisa ladeada). El punto era que el joven Black no debía hacerla enfadar cuando la interrogara, porque aparte de no sonsacarle nada, estaba en riesgo de que le quitara puntos a Gryffindor.

—¡O'Campell, mi bella flor irlandesa! —había saludado Sirius con jovialidad —¿Sabías que te sienta muy bien tu color de pelo natural? Y esos rizos tan bonitos…

La aludida, que caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor al ser hora del almuerzo, lo miró por encima del hombro y arqueó una de sus castañas cejas. Lo del pelo venía a que, siendo metamorfomaga, casi siempre se lo cambiaba a negro y lacio, lo cual la hacía lucir bastante pálida y seria.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Black? —indagó, sonando cautelosa y algo agresiva.

—Bueno, verás, tengo una duda —Sirius, esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas, se acercó a O'Campbell y, tan rápido que ella no pudo protestar, le quitó la mochila —¿Sabes lo que hizo Macdonald el otro día?

—Black, devuélveme la mochila o tendré que soportar a tus admiradoras fastidiándome por una semana —advirtió O'Campbell, cada vez más ceñuda.

—¡Estoy siendo un caballero, cálmate! —los ojos de O'Campbell, de un tono azul grisáceo que recordaba al cielo ligeramente nublado, se entrecerraron —Bien, bien… Esta es mi pregunta. ¿Macdonald no está enojada con nosotros?

—¿Mary? ¿Enojada? ¿Esa es tu gran pregunta, Black?

Sirius asintió en silencio, acatando por una vez los consejos de James sobre cómo tratarla.

—Pues… No que yo recuerde —respondió finalmente O'Campbell, encogiéndose de hombros —¿Por qué? No le han hecho una de sus bromas, ¿verdad?

—¡No, no! Es que… ¿Sabes lo que piensa hacer?

—Si te refieres a sus planes con Pettigrew…

—¡A eso mismo!

—… Entonces eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. Con permiso, Black.

Así, para sorpresa de Sirius, O'Campbell decidió cortar la conversación quitándole su mochila y alejándose a toda prisa, con claras muestras de sentirse ofendida.

Cosa rara, si no se había dicho nada en su contra.

–&–

Los tres amigos decidieron esperar un par de días para seguir indagando, debido a que Evans y O'Campbell, cuando estaban molestas, podían ser de lo más desagradables. Lo malo era que sentían que el tiempo se les venía encima, pues iniciaba diciembre y pronto sería la última excursión a Hogsmeade del trimestre.

Finalmente, con todo el valor del que era capaz, James aprovechó el último entrenamiento de quidditch antes de las vacaciones para abordar a la tercera chica que podría "informarle" lo que quería saber. Para eso, le pidió a Sirius que la dejara en paz, cosa que el otro hizo de buena gana, aunque James ignoraba el por qué, ya lo averiguaría después.

—Ferguson, ¿tienes un minuto?

La nombrada era una rubia muy alta y, según muchos, de las chicas más guapas del curso (aunque no para James, pero esa era su opinión, claro). Magnolia Ferguson jugaba de cazadora junto con James y un chico bajito y castaño, por lo cual pensó que el capitán quería hablarle de alguna maniobra nueva que podrían practicar al regresar de las vacaciones.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

—Ferguson, ¿tú conoces bien a Macdonald?

—Potter, ¿qué están tramando? —preguntó a su vez la rubia, arrugando la frente y cerrando a medias los ojos, dejando unas rendijas donde se vislumbraban parte de sus peculiares orbes violetas —Lily y Heather me contaron que tus amiguitos han estado haciendo preguntas tontas sobre Mary y sus planes con Pettigrew…

—Bueno, sí, pero estamos preocupados.

Decir que Ferguson estaba confundida era poco. "Pasmada" era el calificativo más adecuado para su estado en ese momento. Poco podía saber que James, debido a los fracasos de Remus y Sirius, había decidido sincerarse del todo.

Tras unos segundos, la rubia logró parpadear con rapidez tras los anteojos ovalados e intentó decir algo coherente.

—Potter, eso… ¿Se puede saber por qué están preocupados?

—Bueno… No es un secreto que hemos causado algunos problemas.

"¿Algunos?", ironizó Ferguson, pero lo hizo mentalmente para no interrumpir.

—Pensé que quizá… Sin querer, claro… No sé, alguna de nuestras bromas le hubiera hecho algo a Macdonald y ahora quiera desquitarse.

Ante semejante explicación, Ferguson meneó la cabeza.

—Si ese era todo el problema, no te preocupes: para tu información, Mary de verdad quiere salir con Pettigrew. No me preguntes por qué, ella a veces es… Inusual con las cosas que le gustan. Nosotras le advertimos que podía salir mal, pero ya ves, Mary es de verdad una Gryffindor o no se atrevería a salir con uno de ustedes. Aunque Pettigrew no es lo que se dice el más fuerte o inteligente de los cuatro…

Después de decir todo eso, Ferguson frunció el ceño, pensativa, para luego menear la cabeza, como decidiendo de último minuto no decir lo que pensaba y comenzó a dar media vuelta.

—¡Eh, Ferguson! No vas a decirle nada de esto a Macdonald, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no —aseguró la aludida con una leve sonrisa —Pero yo, estando en la posición de tus amigos, cuidaría mis espaldas. Lily es muy inteligente y Heather es metamorfomaga, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Eso qué…?

Pero Ferguson, esta vez riendo por lo bajo, abandonó los vestuarios a toda carrera.

–&–

Durante la excursión a Hogsmeade, muchos de los alumnos de sexto se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos de que James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin acudieran de manera tranquila al pueblo, sin siquiera dar señas de querer molestar a los de Slytherin en general o a Severus Snape en particular. Además, les faltaba un amigo, el cual casi nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Cuando Peter Pettigrew llegó a Las Tres Escobas con Mary Macdonald, los dos todos sonrisas y buen humor, solamente los amigos de ambos los miraron sin atragantarse con las bebidas.

—Macdonald necesita que le prestes tus anteojos, Ferguson —dijo una jovencita de quinto, haciendo un mohín de desdén.

—Te presto los míos si quieres, Monique.

Lily Evans, Heather O'Campbell y Magnolia Ferguson, sentadas juntas a una mesa, suspiraron casi al unísono cuando vieron llegar a Potter y sus amigos. La chica de quinto, Monique, se marchó a toda prisa con un deje de frustración.

—Potter, por eso no tienes novia, espantas a todas las chicas con tus tonterías —indicó Evans, aunque se veía que contenía una sonrisa.

—No tengo novia porque solo me interesas tú —le recordó James con tranquilidad, lo que era raro de por sí : todo Hogwarts había visto los numerosos y llamativos intentos de Potter por salir con la pelirroja —Además, la señorita se lo había ganado —añadió, señalando con vaguedad la dirección por donde había desaparecido la tal Monique.

—¿Qué le hicieron a Pettigrew, por cierto? —quiso saber O'Campbell, entre risueña y confusa —Es decir, se ve que es él, pero al mismo tiempo…

—Solo lo ayudamos un poco —aclaró Remus, sonriendo, lo que inmediatamente hizo que O'Campbell encontrara más interesante ver a la distancia cómo Peter y Mary se sentaban solos a una mesa —Peter nos lo pidió.

—¿El qué? ¿Cambiarlo de la cabeza a los pies? —indagó Ferguson, suspicaz.

—No, no, solo le dijimos que cuidara bien el cómo se vestía, porque debía demostrar que Macdonald le importaba —aclaró Sirius con una sonrisa de medio lado —A los hombres nos gusta lucir bien para nuestras chicas, mi bella flor de cepas altas.

Ferguson hizo menos el cumplido del joven Black con un ademán, aunque sonreía levemente.

—Viniendo de ustedes, casi es un signo de modestia —soltó Evans con cautela.

—Muchas gracias —James y Sirius hicieron el amago de una reverencia.

En esta ocasión, consiguieron una risita por lo bajo, de parte de O'Campbell.

—Oigan, en vista del feliz acontecimiento, ¿les importaría que nos sentáramos con ustedes hoy? —indagó James.

—¿Es una broma, Potter? —de repente, a Evans se le quitaron las ganas de sonreír.

—No, claro que no. Desde aquí se ve mejor lo que hace Peter y bueno, nos pidió que si lo veíamos hacer una tontería, lo detuviéramos —tras dar esa explicación, Sirius se encogió de hombros —Por lo visto, le interesa mucho quedar bien con Macdonald.

—Cosa comprensible, si de verdad le gusta —añadió Remus, dando por concluida la cuestión.

Las tres chicas, igual que Ferguson días antes, se quedaron anonadadas, para luego intercambiar miradas antes de asentir.

—¡Hoy es meramente observación! —soltó James, ocupando (cómo no) el sitio vacío junto a Evans —Si ustedes creen que Peter está echándolo todo a perder, avísennos.

—Conociendo a Pettigrew, no tardará, pero confiemos en él por esta vez —apuntó Ferguson.

Los seis jóvenes se entretuvieron entonces con una charla bastante civilizada y normal, que debido a su fama, todos a su alrededor hallaron sospechosa, como si fuera una señal del fin del mundo.

Sin embargo, pocos entendían que si había algo más importante para esos seis que la aversión o la antipatía que se pudieran tener, era la amistad.

–&–

_¡Hola, hola, damas y caballeros!_

_Como pudieron leer en las notas al inicio, esto es un regalo. Espero que le guste a mi AS (Amigo Secreto), aunque no quedó como hubiera querido, debido a problemas técnicos (a pocos días de acabar el One, perdí la USB con lo que llevaba, sin respaldar antes en mi laptop. Maldije como no tienen idea). Así pues, el tiempo me comía viva, pero por ningún motivo quise retirarme, por lo cual agradezco a mi memoria (prodigiosa a veces, en serio, cómo la quiero…), casi todo lo recordaba aún y pude ponerme a reescribir lo necesario para terminar de manera más o menos decente._

_Ahora, aclaraciones: los Merodeadores, Lily Evans y Mary Macdonald son los personajes canon de flc (así como Severus Snape, mencionado de pasada). Nunca se dice de qué curso es Mary, pero la he puesto en el mismo que los Merodeadores y Lily pues en _HP7_ la pelirroja la nombra con cierta familiaridad (por aquello de "Mary me ha dicho que pensabas dormir aquí" y claro, si no hubiera más de una "Mary" cercana a Lily). En cuanto a las otras dos chicas, Magnolia Ferguson y Heather O'Campbell, son OC's míos, aparecen en la _Saga HHP_ y en un fic que terminé hace poco, _Pasado Futuro_, siendo ellas y Mary quienes, junto con Lily, completan a las chicas de Gryffindor de esa generación (al menos en mi cabeza). ¡Ah! Y según lo que investigué del canon, Lily fue la prefecta de su curso, pero cuando escribía la _Saga HHP_ todavía no lo sabía, así que hice prefecta a Heather, por lo que semejante dato no fue un error intencionado._

_Posiblemente este regalo sea ligeramente editado de aquí al día de publicación, para asegurarme que todo está en orden (ya saben, la prisa en reescribir algo perdido puede hacerte poner burradas), pero básicamente lo que leyeron es la idea. Reitero mi deseo de que a mi AS le guste el regalo y que la demás gente que venga a leer también encuentre el One interesante._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
